


malas decisiones

by joderpol (superpol)



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, argumento eso qué es
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/pseuds/joderpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Así que no. Clint no es el de las malas ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	malas decisiones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



> para el reto mensual de retoaleatorio @ lj: (574): LET US USE OUR GENITALS TO CELEBRATE THIS VICTORY

 

 

 

Se hace el ignorante muchas veces, pero Clint sabe que el resto de sus compañeros lo llaman _el de las malas ideas_. En su defensa, eso es absolutamente mentira. O sea, que se haya caído ocasionalmente de algún que otro edificio, que se haya enrollado con algún que otro robot, que tenga un perro con el nombre de su comida favorita no lo convierten en el amo y señor de las malas ideas. Clint se siente ultrajado con esa afirmación porque él siempre está ahí cuando el resto del equipo toma malas decisiones. Lleva la cuenta, incluso.

Así que no. Clint no es el de las malas ideas. Si no fuera porque Nick Furia podría partirlo en cuadraditos y lanzarlo al río, Clint presentaría la moción para que el nombre de _Los Vengadores_ fuera reemplazado por _Los Hijos de Puta_ , porque eso es lo que sus compañeros son.

Un gran ejemplo de que las malas ideas no son suyas es Tony Stark ahora mismo. Stark, con alguna bebida alcohólica en la mano, el traje de Iron Man todavía puesto y música dubstep a toda leche siendo vomitada por todos los altavoces de su increíblemente chabacana mansión. Stark, que ahora que está libre de la supervisión de Furia, Potts y Rogers, ha dejado que el resto de sus compañeros celebren otra misión victoriosa como les dé la puñetera gana.

Está clarísimo que ésa es una mala idea, no jodas. Porque el problema está en que no puedes dejar que Bruce Banner juegue medio borracho con tu set de química, no puedes permitir que Natasha y Wanda tengan conexión ilimitada a internet, no puedes abandonar a Peter cerca de tanto alcohol y no puedes alentar a Lobezno para que entrene con tus robots de última generación.

Pero sobre todo, no puedes dejar que Thor vaya desnudo por la zona de la piscina porque, a) con eso que lleva entre las piernas va a sacarle un ojo a alguien, b) cualquiera al que le vaya el cuerpo masculino va a tener un ataque cardíaco, y c) no puede una persona tan humilde como Clint competir contra _eso_ , por el amor de dios.

Clint se le acerca a Tony y le dice que por favor, _por favor_ le diga a Thor que se vista. Tony se le ríe en la cara y le comenta que _no ves lo feliz que está, déjalo_. Porque, claro. El universo tiene un plan la mar de retorcido en el cual Tony Stark y Thor Dios del Trueno son _mejores amigos_ , de ésos que parecen haberse conocido en la universidad y que bebían alcohol de los cubos de basura, o vete a saber qué. Que Thor y Tony sean colegas es un peligro público y Clint se lo va a hacer saber a Nick Furia.

Bueno, se lo va a hacer saber en cuanto deje de caérsele la baba con el culo de Thor porque _madre mía_ , eso no es físicamente posible. Y Clint lo dice desde su absoluta heterosexualidad.

O algo así, no está seguro.

—Eh, Thor —dice al final porque al dios de metro noventa se le resbala el alcohol por la barbilla cuando bebe y _alguien tiene que hacer que pare_ —, ¿sabes que en la Tierra no es muy decente el ir desnudo por ahí?

La mirada que Thor le dedica es tres cuartas partes sexo, y el resto eterna paciencia.

—Las victorias deberían ser celebradas en toda abundancia —es la respuesta que da.

Clint está intentando no beberse su cerveza de los abdominales de Thor.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con estar desnudo?

La sonrisa de Thor se convierte en una mueca provocativa y ah, vale. A lo mejor Clint ya entiende por qué lo llaman "el de las malas ideas". Porque lo que está a punto de dejar que Thor haga es una muy, pero que muy mala idea. La enorme mano de Thor en su cadera, guiándolo hacia algún sitio más apartado, es lo único que registra su cerebro. A lo mejor luego se preocupa de la mirada sabedora de Natasha cuando se cruzan con ella por el pasillo, o la mueca de cabrón de Pietro cuando entra a toda prisa por la puerta, autoinvitándose a la casa de Tony.

—¿Alguna objeción? —pregunta Thor cuando encuentran una habitación vacía y presiona a Clint contra la puerta cerrada.

De acuerdo. Clint va a proponer un cambio de nombre, porque el resto de hijos de puta no lo van a dejar vivir después de esto. Mira a Thor de arriba abajo, porque si va a tener que aguantar risas, al menos va a fardar de haberse tirado a un dios.

—Qué va —contesta—. Celebremos a lo grande.

 

 

 


End file.
